


Moonage Daydream

by zebaoth



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: Gen, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: Char reflects upon his past and is visited by the ghost of an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for vague suicidal thoughts i guess but it's char so,

He could feel the end. It was nearing with rapidity unmatched by his will to complete what lay before him.

And he would kill him, with hatred and love, as he had done before.

Before? Yes, before. Very long ago. When someone else had loved him, and in blind hatred, had been destroyed, so thoughtlessly.

And then, when he needed her, she was there, wings incumbent of the span of the room, curled and golden like autumn leaves into every corner and shadow, and she held his temples as his mother had done, soft as summer rain upon his face. 

"You only gave him what he wanted, Casval," she said. "It is so easy to be used. So sublime to be wanted. Even if he had known the end. He would have chosen no different. To be loved by you, is without equal."

"Lalah," he said. "No one is left for me."

She pressed her lips to his forehead. "I am," she said.

"Please don't leave me," he said. "Please don't leave me again."

"You will not die alone," she said. "You will die with him whom you love, as I have done."

"Please don't leave," he said again. But she was already gone, and no gold stayed pooled in the shadow of his bedroom door, and no wings parted the walls into warm sublimity.

Garma, first, had loved him. He in his youthful contempt had hated him the more for such love, which he felt, in secret hours of sighs and hot breath, had been undeserved, stolen like a kiss.

And then, another, whom he had loved, though hated first, then hated third, and this hatred was what he had earned like an honest living, had he ever been of that common sort.

But he couldn't have been happy, to have been common. He couldn't have been happy to have been anything at all. It was a sign of maturity, he supposed, to know when it was time to give up.

It would be soon. But there was work yet to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAR'S RELATIONSHIP WITH LALAH AS DEPICTED HERE IS NOT INTENDED TO BE ROMANTIC IN ANY WAY PLEASE DON'T RUIN IT


End file.
